Raven
Raven is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, classified as a Power User. She uses all of her standard sorcery, manipulating the environment to her will. Biography Rachel Roth is the daughter of the the witch Arella, and the notorious demon Trigon. The latter specifically went to various women in an attempt to raise his own children for a conquest on Earth and the mystical realm Azarath. Rachel then rebelled and fled to Earth, where she'd be known as the magic user Raven, then being enlisted for the modern iteration of the Teen Titans. Trigon would become her greatest nemesis, tailing her and tempting her to fulfill his demented wishes. Regime Once Superman's government assumed control over Earth, Raven gave in to her demonic desires. She now enjoys meting out Superman’s harsh brand of justice and punishment. Injustice: Gods Among Us Raven first appears during the attack on The Watchtower, protecting Nightwing from Lex Luthor's missiles. After telling Luthor she hates him more than violence, she teleports away from his laser and fights him in the background. Just before Batman teleports to the Watchtower, she is seen attacking Catwoman with blasts of demonic energy. After Batman defeats Bane and Lex Luthor, she opens a portal to Arkham Asylum, through which Nightwing escorts Bane, Solomon Grundy, and Catwoman. In an alternate universe, many of Raven's comrades were killed in the destruction of Metropolis. The variety of negative emotions felt by Raven caused her to embrace her demonic side, and eventually, her father Trigon's influence. She now works with the Regime in an effort to pave the way for her fathers invasion force. Raven is first seen with Cyborg, vengefully torturing Deathstroke in the Ferris Aircraft Facility. She offers Slade amnesty, but continues to torment him when he refuses. Green Lantern immediately intervenes. Raven recognizes him to be Hal Jordan, but senses he is of a different universe. She then uses Deathstroke's pain to attack Green Lantern, which he overcomes with a blast of energy that sends Cyborg flying back. Raven attempts to arrest Green Lantern, but is defeated along with Cyborg. Later, during the battle on Stryker's Island, Raven demonically possesses Green Arrow and attacks Insurgency Batman. After being defeated as Green Arrow, Raven returns to her normal form and attempts to attack Insurgency Batman with a giant crow she conjured with her magic. Just before it can attack Insurgency Batman, the mainstream Batman knocks Raven out, dispersing her monstrous creation. Raven is present during the Regime meeting at the Fortress of Solitude. When Superman decides to destroy Metropolis and Gotham City in an act of power, he assigns Raven and Cyborg to broadcast the event on all radios and televisions. Raven last appears in Wonder Woman's chapter, teleporting to Themyscira as Wonder Woman and Ares are discussing Regime Superman's plan. After ridiculing Ares' choice to side with the Insurgents, Wonder Woman tells Raven she is aware of her true loyalty: her father, Trigon. Raven informs Wonder Woman that Regime Superman's victory will hasten her father's return, "and all shall bow before him," before attacking Wonder Woman. She is subdued. Although Raven is not seen being arrested along with the other Regime members, it is implied, as all other Regime members were caught or turned themselves in. Powers and Abilities Raven is the half-demon child of the demonic overlord, Trigon, and as such is one of the more powerful magical users seen in Injustice. Raven can manipulate dark streams of magic for various uses, such as conjuring barriers to absorb or reflect projectile attacks sent at her, shoot blasts of dark magic at her enemy, and use telekinesis to contort and control her opponent's body to her whim. As an empath, Raven can also sense and absorb her opponent's emotions to draw further strength for herself while weakening them, or even gain total control over their body and mind, controlling their actions and even speaking through them. When Raven enters her "Demon Stance", she gains further power by calling upon her father Trigon, and gains the ability to teleport in a mass of astral ravens, enhances her telekinesis by combining it with her dark magics, and even summon lesser demons into battle. Special Moves *'Empty Void:' Raven summons a barrier of dark magic in front of herself, which absorbs any projectile sent at her. The Meter Burn version has Raven reflect the projectile back at her opponent. *'Soul Crush:' Raven summons dark magic around her hands and telekinetically contorts her opponent into a painful ball. The Meter Burn version causes an explosion of dark magic at the end of the attack. *'Singularity:' Using her telekinesis, Raven lifts her enemy into the air before slamming them back down to the ground. The Meter Burn version causes her opponent to bounce. *'Shadow Raven:' Raven fires a dark ball of magic at her opponent. *'Event Horizon:' Only available in her Demon Stance, Raven draws her opponent towards her with telekinesis before shoving them back with a palm thrust empowered by magic. The Meter Burn version has Raven summon a claw of dark magic to grasp her opponent's face, leaving them momentarily vulnerable. *'Negative Mass:' Only available in her Demon Stance, Raven conjures a beam of dark magic from under her opponent. Can be done from mid, to far and close ranges. The Meter Burn version causes a demon to rise out of the ground to uppercut her opponent after the beam hits them. *'Dark Transmission:' Only available in her Demon Stance, Raven teleports in the image of a flock of ravens, reappearing in front of or behind her opponent. Can be done in the air. Mobile Exclusive Moves *'Twilight's End: '''Raven unleashes wicked claw attacks onto her foe. *'Dark Half: Raven hits her enemy with supernatural energies and sends a demonic minion for a devastating blow. Character Trait '''Demon Stance: Demon Stance allows Raven to manifest the power of her Soul-Self, which is an ability that replaces and unlocks additional Special Moves for a limited amount of time. This happens when she utters the word "Azarath", or says, "Darkness take you." In her Regime costume, she says, "Now I unleash Hell!" or "Feel Trigon's might!" Other Moves *'Grab:' Raven grabs her opponent with dark magic and using her telekinesis, flings them into the air and behind her, before slamming them down on the ground. Super Move *'Deadly Sin:' Raven teleports her opponent to a dark dimension where she summons three demons to attack her enemy. She then summons Trigon to attack by shooting burning rays from his eyes which takes the fight back to the original arena that the player started on. Gameplay Move List Basic Attacks: *Raven Poke - [ L ] *Raven Claw - [ M ] *Forest Raven - [ H ] *Sweeping Strike - [ ← + L ] *Clawing Strike - [ ← + M ] *Tourniquet - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Twisting Talon - [ → + L ] *Slashing Claw - [ → + M ] *Linking Talon - [ → + H ] /'' ( Hold to charge or'' [ →'' → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Low Strike - [ ↓ + L ] *Wingspan - [ ↓ + M ] *Raven Slash - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: *Perching Prey - [ L ] *Raven's Strife - [ M ] *Raven's Fury - [ H ] Throws: ' *Forward / Reverse Throw ' - '''[ ← / → L + H ] '''Combo Attacks: *Midnight - [ L, L ] *Black Rose - [ L, L, → + M ] *Blood Moon''' - [ L, L, ← + M ] *Darkness Falls - [ L, L, H ] *Phantom Cloak - [ → + L, H ] *Tears of Sorrow - [ ← + L, M ] *Stonehenge - [ ← + L, M, H ] *Silent Vesper - [ M, M ] *Blackest Night - [ M, M, H ] *Twilight's End - [ ← + M, H ] *Titan Trash - [ → + M, M, M ] *Forever Dust - [ → + M, M, H, H ] *Second Life - [ → + M, M, ↑ + L ] '''Special Moves: *Empty Void - [ ↓ , ← '', L ] *Soul Crush - [ ↓ , → , M ] *Singularity - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] *Shadow Raven - [ ↓ , → , L ] *Event Horizon ( Demon Stance ) - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] *Negative Mass ( Demon Stance ) - [ ↓ , → , L ] *Close Negative Mass ( Demon Stance ) - [ ↓ , → , L, ''← ''] *Far Negative Mass ( Demon Stance ) - [ ↓ , → , L, → ] *Front Dark Transmission ( Demon Stance ) - [ ↓ , ''→ '', H ] ( Ground and Air ) *Behind Dark Transmission ( Demon Stance ) - [ ↓ , ''← '', H ] ( Ground and Air ) Ending ''Winning the battle with Superman cost Raven dearly. The amount of demonic energy required overwhelmed her. After regaining consciousness, she looked around warily. Her immediate surroundings were a hellish ruin. Nearby stood her father, Trigon. Raven had somehow called him forth during her battle. Trigon thanked his daughter. He then summoned an army of demons and set out to destroy the rest of the planet. Costumes Default Raven has a ragged cloak with a peaked hood. The cloak is held up by a chain and a yellow amulet on her chest. She wears a blue one-piece leotard with black lacing on her mid-torso, sides, and neck. She wears metallic gauntlets on her forearms and claws on her thumb, pointer, and middle finger. She also has metallic accessories that hang from her hips and thigh-high black and blue boots. Regime Raven has a larger, feathered purple cloak and peaked hood. Her skin is now red and her face has blue stripes. She wears a purple leotard and has black bands wrapped around her right arm and legs. She also has fingerless purple gloves without the claws on her three fingers. She has two straps on her solar plexus and two gold buttons on her chest to support her cloak. Trivia *Tara Strong previously voiced Raven in Teen Titans', ''and currently voices the character in '''Teen Titans Go!. Despite this, Raven's voice in Injustice: Gods Among Us sounds very different from her voice in Teen Titans. *Raven was briefly heard during the Green Lantern trailer, where her voice more closely resembled her voice in Teen Titans. *Raven was revealed in a screenshot fighting alongside Catwoman and Nightwing in the Official Xbox Magazine on January 19, 2013. *When Raven is in Demon Stance, the damage on her skin changes to yellow. *Raven's whereabouts in Injustice 2 remain unknown, though in her non-canon arcade ending, Starfire mentions that Raven became a servant of Trigon. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Teen Titans Category:Gadget Users Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Power Users Category:Injustice Playable Characters Category:Villains